


Naughty Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy and B [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dicipline, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well there hasn't been much punishment yet so I decided to just make one about that I will incorporate it more after this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Well there hasn't been much punishment yet so I decided to just make one about that I will incorporate it more after this.

-B-  
Daddy was mad and I'm crying. It's my fault he is so mad I shouldn't of done that. I had a tantrum over wearing a diaper I should've let Daddy put the diaper on me but I didn't. I threw my sippy cup at the wall so I could get away before he put it on my. The stupid plastic cup broke open.I was scared when it broke open cause I knew I'd get in trouble an believe me I did. I was over his knee in like 5 seconds and he applied his hand to my backside 20 times. I should've just been a good girl and excepted I was gonna have to wear the stupid diaper cause Daddy makes me wear them when he has to work in his office in the house. Right now I'm just in timeout cause I was naughty. But instead of workin right now Daddy is cleaning up my mess. I'm gonna get spanked again later before bed cause of the exact same thing which is unfair that I'm getting 2 separate spankings for the same thing.  
-D-  
I can't believe she did that. I really just can't. She threw her damn sippy cup at the wall now instead of working on paperwork I have to just clean up this juice. I look at her as she shifts in timeout from her spanking "Britney Elizabeth stop squirming or else I'm restarting your timeout" she stops squirming and I hear a quiet sniffling from the corner. Her timeout is almost over one minute to go then we are going to have a talk and cuddles then I'm skipping working today and we will eat dinner followed by an activity then a spanking but no stories tonight. She was to naughty to hear a story I'm going to bed with her yeah but she needs post spanking cuddles. I look at my watch 8:35pm yep timeout is over. "Timeout is over baby girl" she turns around slowly then gets off the stool and walks to me with her head up, eyes down, and hands perfectly at her sides. Like a little soldier. I pick her up and rest her on my hip as I rock her I start talking. "Baby why did you throw your cup?" She shifts and I can hear the crinkling of her diaper against me" Cause I was mad Daddy" she says it so quietly and she sounds ashamed. "Why were you so mad?" "Cause you was makin me wear a diaper even though I don't like it" "Baby we use our words understand you can complain all you want just don't throw, and I know you don't like it that's why they only for when Daddy works" I look at her face as she listens to me silently she is really upset.  
-B-  
I'm disappointed in myself. I'm such a bad girl I can't never be good. "I unnerstand Daddy I sorry I was naughty" I burry my face into his collarbone and he slowly strokes my hair as he sits on the couch moving me so I sit in his lap quietly. "I love you baby, it's ok don't say sorry anymore it's all ok baby" " Nuh uh Daddy cause I'm gettin nother spankin later" my bottom hurts enough as it is this is really gonna suck. "Yes you are baby because you were very naughty and it's ok cause your getting punished and I'm not mad at you" "Promise your not mad at me Daddy?" "I promise baby" I slowly start sucking my thumb as we cuddle on the couch I becoming more calm. "Baby what do you want for dinner?" I look at him and shrug. " That's not an answer baby girl now tell Daddy what you want, we can't eat shrugs" he lightly tickles me and I giggle. "Can you please give me options Daddy?" He thinks and says "Grilled Cheese and Soup or Spaghetti and Garlic Bread" I think for a couple seconds "Garlic Bread Daddy!" I really like Garlic Bread especially the one with cheese on top. He smiles at me kisses my cheek and carries me to the kitchen and sets me on a chair he hands me a coloring book it's the one with dinosaurs I like this one lots. I smile and look up at Daddy "Fank you Daddy but may I have my crayons? I can't color wif air" he chuckles and gives me the box of over 40 crayons my favorites are the metallic ones they are really pretty. He kisses the top of my head and starts cooking. After a long time Daddy comes over to the table and I rip out the picture I colored for him and he hangs it up on the fridge. I colored the scary T-Rex pink is not so scary anymore I smirk at the thought and Daddy puts my plate in front of me with two! Garlic Breads two! "Fank you Daddy may I have a drink now?" He goes to the fridge and pours me big red I started drinking it cause of Gavin Free from Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth he loves it like I drink stuff cause of others. Orange pop cause of Jay Baruchel in This is the End and Mt Dew cause of Gus Sorola from Rooster Teeth it's weird. I'm weird. I gots lots of imperfections but Daddy says they make me perfect for him.  
-D-  
I give her her pop and she says "Fank you Daddy I love you" and eats her food we eat till she finishes and she gets up and sits on my lap while I eat. She is enjoying her directly after meal cuddles. I finish my plate and carry her to the bath room and take a washcloth and clean her face from all the sauce. I carry her to the living room to play "what do u want to play sweetie?" "Daddy can we pway with the blocks an Dino's?" She love that the most. She takes these giant blocks And builds a city for her dinosaurs. It's so friken adorable. Until 10 we play then she cleans up and I carry her to our bedroom to dress us both. She picks a t shirt of Markiplier and Garfield pj pants. She obediently stands at the end of our bed waiting for me to sit so she can get her spanking. I sit down and tug her pants and I take off her diaper putting panties near he pants so she can wear them to bed. I put her legs in between mine and I start spanking I feel there isn't a reason to lecture. I deliver the swats methodically all around tipping her forward to get the sensitive skin and she yelps and cries and squirms the whole time. She is sobbing in my lap when I finish is hold her close and let her cry herself out "shhhh baby it's all right no more spankings" "Hurts Daddy" I hold her and lay her on her back and carefully put her panties and pants on her. I pick her back up and I put us under the covers so she can get her much needed cuddles. We cuddle till she stops crying then she says "I love you Daddy" tiredly and I spoon her and kiss her " I love you too baby" then in the peace of it all we fell asleep holding each other lovingly.


End file.
